


【倫敦F4】陪伴

by love216mo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: 時間線是第一篇的五年前。(人設可以看上篇)Thomas —與Tom相遇是17歲→ 19歲。Freddie — 15歲→ 17歲準備入學考試。Tom — 11歲→ 13歲進入學校。Asa — 10歲→ 12歲進入學校。





	【倫敦F4】陪伴

**Author's Note:**

> 主荷蘭傻以及微桑荷  
> (PS：其實自己是因為桑默入圈，所以對荷蘭傻的描寫或許差距甚大)  
> 食用請注意：  
> OOC請注意，腦洞有點大  
> 錯字請原諒，文筆非常廢  
> 去到最後都不知自己在寫什麼了

微微細雨飄散在天空當中，陰鬱的天氣令人感到更寒冷。Thomas依舊走在那條濕冷的小路，準備去酒吧上班。Thomas對於下雨實在不喜歡，因為雨天的氛圍很陰沉，空氣中濕濕冷冷的水分好像黏住自己一樣，Thomas覺得整個人也很不舒服，也讓他提不起精神，總是萌生出要不要搬到別的地方居住，當然這想法只有一瞬。

 

Thomas像往日走到酒吧的門口，卻看到不一樣的地方，在酒吧門口旁邊有個小孩，大概是十一、十二歲，外表看起來髒兮兮的，穿著並不是很多，只有簡單的長袖襯衫和牛仔褲。在這個下著雨的天氣，Thomas看著也感到寒冷，Thomas並沒有停留很久就邁步進去酒吧，但Thomas還是看到那個小孩卷縮身體並瑟瑟發抖，讓Thomas覺得這個小孩是無比的瘦弱，也讓他想起了以前的自己，因為害怕而卷縮，因為疼痛而發抖。Thomas微微搖頭，選擇把這個回憶忘記。

 

Thomas在做開店的準備，但思緒裡卻無法忘記那顫抖的小小身軀，於是跟同事講出去一下便離開了酒吧。小孩還是在門口，Thomas拿出火機點燃了一根香菸，緩緩的把它放到嘴邊，淺淺的吸了一口，又慢慢的吐出來，輕輕的菸霧隨風而去，留下淡淡的菸草味在空中飄然。小孩並沒有對此說什麼，但Thomas留意到他看了自己一眼，菸草味令Thomas更清醒，好似也減少了黏濕的感覺。Thomas向天又呼出一口菸，接著脫下外套扔給了那個小孩，小孩一臉茫然望向Thomas，後者沒有說話便把菸蒂熄滅走進酒吧。謝謝，這句話說得很微弱，Thomas在門口一怔，嘴角微微上揚，沒有回話而離去。

 

期間Thomas有給那個小孩麵包和水，也知道了這個小孩是叫Tom，十一歲，更多的資訊沒有再提及，Thomas覺得他想講的時候就會講所以也沒有主動去問。Thomas終於結束了酒吧的工作，那個時候已經零晨五時，漸漸升起第一縷晨光，Thomas站在門口看著在睡的Tom，他睡得並不安穩，還喃喃自語說著夢話。「對不起，我不會的了，請不要打我。」短短兩三句就讓Thomas對Tom感到心痛，同時也記起自己每次被打之後，都會卷縮在床上，Freddie就會輕摸Thomas的額頭，直到自己睡著。當自己處在可怕的深淵之中，往往在旁邊幫助你陪伴你的都是最愛自己的人，Thomas很慶幸有人拯救在水深火熱的自己，那Tom呢？獨自一人坐在街頭，吹著刺骨的冷風，饑餓與口渴交迫，甚至沒有一個路人肯為自己而停留，也許真的會這樣死去，在這個情況下還是選擇離開，可想而知那個「家」傷害Tom有多痛、有多重！

 

想到這裡，Thomas輕輕摸著Tom的頭髮，悄悄說了聲辛苦了，這句話似是跟Tom說又像是跟自己說。直到Tom沒有再發惡夢，Thomas便背起Tom，發現他非常輕柔，像是沒有重量一樣，Thomas也暗自決定要養大Tom。五年後的他體重已經翻了一倍有多，Thomas不時會感嘆現在Tom能公主抱起他，甚至因此而苦惱自己為什麼沒有變壯，至於Asa和Freddie則表示Thomas這體質恐怕想長點肉也難，更何況是肌肉！當然這也是後話。

 

Thomas回到家的時候已經是早上六時，每天Freddie都會等Thomas回來，然後叮嚀他要刷牙洗澡才能上床睡覺。但今天當Freddie聽到鎖鑰聲而站起來的時候，被Thomas背著的小孩所嚇到，完全沒有想過Thomas竟然帶了個小孩回來，兩人沒有開聲，Thomas把小孩放到床上便走去洗澡。留下Freddie輕聲嘆了一口氣，然後去拿沾了水的毛巾，幫那個小孩清潔一下身上的污跡，正當Freddie拿起Tom的手腕時，他發現了手臂上有很多瘀青，看得出來Tom被人虐打，Freddie也立刻明白Thomas為什麼帶男孩回來，然後只是繼續幫他清理乾淨和處理一下傷口。

 

到了中午的時候，Tom醒了過來，茫然地看著完全陌生的地方，再看著手上的紗布，沒有反應過來。此時，Freddie拿著點食物開門進來，Tom一臉疑惑，Freddie走到床邊並介紹自己的名字和簡單講一下因由，Tom沒有打斷和回應Freddie，只是坐在床上，像是在發呆又像一時接受不了事情的發展。Freddie也沒有急迫Tom說話，只是坐在床鋪旁邊的椅子，靜靜的看著他。良久，Tom終於跟Freddie說了自己的名字，Freddie點點頭並試意給他吃的食物，睡了一覺後的Tom早已餓壞了，吃了一口便拼命的狼吞虎嚥，仿似食物會隨時間而消失，Freddie輕拍Tom的背部，怕他吃得太快而啃到。過了一會，Tom便吃完午餐，Freddie拿著衛生紙輕擦他的嘴角，接著便離開房間。Tom被Freddie所做的一舉一動而驚訝，他想不到原來有人會這樣溫柔的對待他，眼淚無聲無息的落下，房門又被打開了，但這次不是Thomas也不是Freddie，而是Asa。

 

Asa走到床邊疑惑著Tom，兩個小男孩大眼瞪小眼，Asa忍不住的心中的問題「你是誰？為什麼會在我家裡？還有你為什麼傷心？」這次Tom並沒有停頓，而是很快的解釋了前兩條問題，但最後一個他沒有回答，Asa打聲招呼後便又繞回最後一個問題上。接著又是兩人面面相覷，最後Asa放棄了問話，而是安慰Tom傷心得想哭的時候就找他吧，就算再苦再痛也會陪著他走下去，然後臉上掛起了一個大大的笑臉，這個笑容就像是天空上的陽光，絢爛又溫暖。Tom感覺到心臟終於跳動了一下，原本被自己冰封的血液竟開始流動，是他有記憶以來第一次感受到愛的滋味，這一瞬也成了Tom永遠眷戀的畫面。

 

Tom在這個家生活了幾天，發現他們都是靠自己生活，由Thomas出外打工，然後Freddie會在家教Asa讀書寫字，現在則多了Tom一起讀書。除此之外，Tom只會坐在床上發呆，Asa見到後便拉著Tom一起玩，因為Asa很難得有個跟他差不多年紀的小孩。可是，Asa怎樣也無法阻止Tom發呆，Asa有時會跟著他發呆但最後還是不知不覺睡著了，有時則是在旁邊玩起自己的玩具，不管怎樣，Asa都會陪在Tom的旁邊。其實作為家裡最小的孩子，Asa一直都知道發生什麼，所以他想當家裡的開心果，乖巧的他並不會主動問兩位兄長問題，例如很久不見的爸爸、例如Thomas一年前進了醫院、例如這個小孩的出現，以前的生活他都看在眼裡，爸爸一回來Thomas和Freddie驚恐的表情，以及之後Thomas的瘀青和Freddie眼眶裡的淚光，一切一切他都知道，可是他無法做任何的事，他只能閉上嘴並掛著大大的笑臉，儘管他也害怕得想哭，儘管他也餓得發抖。Asa看到Tom手上的痕跡，知道為什麼他會來了這個家，因此Asa很想讓他打起精神。日復日，Tom沒有以前這樣封閉自己，開始會跟Asa說一些心裡的想法，Asa覺得這是個進步，也並不太會強逼他，他們有的是時間，慢慢來就可以了。

 

Tom真的很感激他們，把自己當成家人，而且這麼的溫柔對待，Tom感激Thomas的拯救、Freddie的體諒、Asa的陪伴。以前的自己每天挨打，根本活得不像是人一樣，有很多次Tom都想直接死去，但每次都被發現然後又是被打，逐漸的Tom忘了自己為什麼而活著？還是這裡就是虛擬的世界？Tom覺得什麼都不重要了，因此他經常發呆，好像這就能忘卻痛楚，忘記這個世界的一切。可是，現在當他發呆的時候，好像總有一個人在旁呼喊著他，是誰呢？並不重要，但是聲音真的很熟悉，熟悉得在腦海中浮現出來，他記起來了，是那個臉上大大笑容的男孩，然後Tom回過神來發現旁邊的Asa睡著了，Tom拿起棉被蓋在Asa身上，從發呆變成觀察Asa，然而這件事在他們交往Asa才知道。

 

Asa的陪伴令到Tom變好，讓他認知這個世界是真實的。Tom臉上也逐漸掛起笑容，儘管是很輕微很怪異，但Asa都覺得這是世間上美麗的笑容。終於，他們要進入中學讀書的年齡，Tom雖然比Asa大一年，但他還是堅持和Asa同一年入學。初次踏入中學的他們一直都一起出入，可惜天公不作美他們分進了不一樣的班級，Asa害怕與Tom分離，害怕他會融入不了班級，害怕他會被別人欺負，害怕他會難過哭泣。世事就是難以預料，當Asa以為Tom會繼續依賴他的時候，事實卻剛剛好相反，Tom認識了新的朋友，對於朋友這個詞彙，Tom本來是沒有任何的想法，因此他覺得很新鮮，每天跟著新朋友吃飯和打籃球，接觸到很多不同的事物，也漸漸的與Asa遠離。當然，處在新穎世界裡的Tom是沒有發現一直站在旁邊的人早已經離去，因為他的視線早就從Asa身上移開，並不只注視Asa一個人了。如果再給Tom一次機會，他一定不會再把視線移走，他一定會抓住Asa，可恨的這只是如果。

 

Asa沒有預料到Tom的變化，這讓他措手不及，原本以為自己是站在Tom的旁邊，以為自己是Tom唯一的太陽，以為自己是Tom的依靠，原來一切都是假象，原來他們擁有的時間並不長。最開始Asa每天放學後都會跑去Tom的課室等他，得到卻只是一次又一次的抱歉，Asa由每天改為一星期三次，變為最後沒有再去那間課室的門口。Asa也不像以前一樣愛笑了，變得沉默寡言，就像從陽光變為陰霾，這也許才是Asa本來的性格，以前的只是他扮演出來的樣子。Asa打從心底裡覺得很疲倦，乖巧愛笑的面具太沉重了，以前就算自己有多累為了家人一定會撐起這個面具，可是唯一的信念也沒有了，那究竟為了什麼而笑？Asa一步步的築起圍牆，封閉了自己的心，不再跟別人交流，沒有開始就不會有結束，似是深怕自己再也承受不起別人的離開一樣。Asa好像明白了Tom為什麼以前喜歡發呆，因為這樣做就能忘記撕心裂肺的痛楚，就能忘記獨自一人的寂寞，就能忘記歷歷在目的時光。Asa很多的時間在發呆，對於他的轉變，Thomas和Freddie都沒有發現，前者是因為一向就跟Asa不熟稔，後者是因為準備考大學的入學試，所以當Freddie察覺的時候已經太遲了。

 

Tom並不是完全沒有發覺，但只是感覺到好像少了一樣自己很重要很珍視的寶物。Tom因為認識到很多的朋友而變得更開朗，他變成了眾人的太陽，耀眼奪目，在他旁邊有很多人圍著。可是他還是覺得不對勁，好像有個笑臉不見了，那個第一次讓他感到被愛的人消失了，一直在深淵陪伴他的人失蹤了，Tom停下腳步才發現Asa不在了，站在他旁邊換成了無數個不同的人，卻沒有一個讓他感到溫煦。Tom第一次放學後出現在Asa班房門口，Asa並沒有拒絕或同意一起同行回家的要求，只是自己一個以不快不慢的走著，Tom跟上Asa的步伐，當中一直說著自己上學的趣事，試圖引起Asa的注意，然而Asa並沒有理睬，一直回到家也沒有答話，Tom雖然有點小挫折卻還是決定每天放學都與Asa回家，希望能挽回Asa的視線。

 

Tom的行為持續了一段很長的時間，雖然Asa很多時候都像沒有聆聽，但Tom發現了Asa的臉上有時終於會有一點點的笑容，很輕微但這對Tom來說已經很開心。終於，有一天的放學Asa跟Tom說話了「你享受現在的生活？」Tom想了想便點頭，Asa與他對望了一會，然後Asa拉起Tom的手便跑起來，後者一臉不解不過還是跟著Asa。Tom看了無數次Asa的背影，因為每次放學回家總是Asa先走，他只能小跑跟著他，那個背影很悲鬱很孤獨，好像他與世間上沒有任何關聯一樣，與世隔絕。

 

夜幕開始低垂，周圍充斥住準備回家的人，但世界並不會嘈吵，就像全世界只有他們兩個人一樣。Tom不知道跑了多久，只是一直跟著Asa的步伐，他們來到了山頂，晚上並沒有很多人，只有幾對情侶。晚風吹拂著他們，微微涼意，他們走到長椅並坐下來，Asa說起之前他都是一個人來這裡，看著天上的星星，涼風徐徐，仿似地球裡只有自己一樣，靜謐又舒服。Tom從側面看著閉起雙眼的Asa，突然記起自己之前不斷拒絕Asa，是自己把Asa趕走，只是因為一時的快樂卻忘卻了一直陪伴自己的人。

 

「對不起是我拋下你。」Tom很後悔自己所做的一切，不知不覺傷害了Asa。

「已經太遲了。」Asa知道Tom每天找他回家的原因是後悔，可惜他的面具早已破裂，已經無法再裝回以前的他。

「我不會放棄的。」Tom堅定的說著。Asa 並沒有即時回答，他看著Tom 的雙眼，發現他的雙眼早已不是以前那個小孩，現在的他真的很像太陽，耀眼得讓人想哭。

「嗯。」Asa望著眼前的人輕輕一笑，好像這一次他真的相信Tom所講的話。之後兩人也是維持這種微妙的關係，而Tom再也沒有拋下Asa，一直堅持成為Asa一人的太陽，炫目和暖，終有一天能融化Asa築起的圍牆。


End file.
